


The Little Lion

by The_Empress_of_Rakuzan



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AU: Lion King, F/F, F/M, Lion King, Oops, Parent Washingtons, it became dark, it was supposed to be happy, smol babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7889209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Empress_of_Rakuzan/pseuds/The_Empress_of_Rakuzan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander is born to be king. Until things change. Now he's fight for his friendships and kingdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Lion

Alexander Is the son of Martha and George Washington, Rulers of the land. Ham is raised rather freely, studying hard with his mother and training in combat with father. He was always told that their kingdom was everything the light touched and that it was not only foolish and dangerous, but illegal to go past it.   
As a child he played with John , his step brother and best friend. They playfully terrorized the kingdom with mischief and foolishness. Even all the trouble they caused, no one held the messes against them and everyone thought fondly of them.   
Everyone except Ham's uncle and George's brother, Jefferson. He was spiteful that the throne was going to Hamilton, instead of him. After all, he had been grown up right beside George and worked hard in the creation of the kingdom too. They had been partners, Jefferson standing in as King while Washington fought on the front lines. Yet he was resigned to advisor as George now has a son.   
George holds a ball celebrating an anniversary of a battle, which Alexanderand John are required to go to. They meet the Schuyler sisters land make fast friends, seeing as little 7 year olds will make friends easily.   
Peggy likes John and constantly tells him secrets about things she sees around. John tries spying but Peggy says he's too loud. They hunt for turtles together in the creek. John and Angelica make up a silly language only the two of them understand, but they are always saying sandwich and pointing at Hamilton. Alexander created a writing for their language and will write silly notes and leave them for Angelica sometimes. Alexander however really hits it off with Eliza. They write each other every day, and Eliza will sing to him in the gardens. Or Alexander will bring her flowers back from John and His' adventures.   
The 5 play together, causing even more for the townspeople.   
This time, George assigns a supervisor even older, a young adult by the name of Aaron Burr. He is boring and always tired, lacking the energy to run after them if they get going fast enough. He doesn't let them eat dessert or splash in the fountain in the square or play tag in the market. But they ditch him when it's bad.   
What none of them realized, not even Washington, is that Burr was under the paw of Jefferson, more or less willingly. And Jefferson was up to no good. Everyday, he would travel outside the borders of the kingdom and meet up in the slum with a close friend of his, James Madison. James was in charge of a group of outcasts, hungry and poor from the costs of war. James himself was in such a poor state that Jefferson had given James his own walking stick to support himself.   
The rebels, men like James Reynolds, Charles Lee, John Jay, and John Adams, are planning their revenge. Jefferson is helping on Madison's behalf. Jefferson needs to get rid of George Washington. James agrees to help.   
One day, a strange girl comes up to the Schuyler Sisters and invites them to a tea party at her house. They like her pretty red dress and that sounds fun, so they depart from their Male counterparts. Burr decides to keep track of the girls as they are in more "danger".   
Alexander and John decide to go play in a ravine, taking turns of seeing how loud they could yell and giggling profusely at the echoes that follow. Suddenly a small rock falls from above and hits John on the head. He's confused but they continue their game.   
Up above them, James Madison, Aaron Burr and Thomas Jefferson watch the boys play. On the other side, the other rebels wait with guns loaded. A herd of antelope graze near by. One carefully placed gunshot will trigger a mass stamped through the canyon. Another is shot into the rocks above John's head. A in a moment, they will tumble down and knock him out.  
Aaron takes off to inform the King as soon as the bullet his the rocks. They return together, Washington stricken with panic. Below John lays bloodied in Alexander's arms, a gash in his forehead and a large pile of stones on Hamilton's leg, trapping the boy. He rushes down and begins to dig through the rocks.   
The second gunshot is unheard, but the stampeding feet are not. Washington, grabs John from Alex, putting the limp boy over his shoulder. He continues to dig for Alex's leg.  
When the stampede hits, Washington in desperation yanks the Hamilton's leg out and throws the small boy up onto a ledge, out of harms way. But the effort offset Washington and he fell on his back, John on top of him.   
He once more scrambles up and vegans to climb up the side, making it all the way to the on the side where Jefferson and Madison stands. He grabs John, pleading with Jefferson for help. He laughs in his face, and steps back as he watches Washington and John fall to their death. Then the stamped clears, and Alex false down from the small ledge.   
He discovers the corpse of John and Washington and is overcome with grief. Then Jefferson appears. The small boy begs Jefferson for help. Jefferson smirks and shakes his head, telling Alexander that the death of the king and his best friend are his fault. He tells Hamilton, in order to avoid the wrath of the kingdom, he must run away. Run away and never return.   
Hurt, crying and in terrible Alexander runs far into the dark and the woods and at a point he couldn't tell where he was and wouldn't be able to get back home.   
He was hungry and tired, and soon enough cried himself to sleep laying against a log.   
Alexander awakes to two people who are in other words: young, scrappy and hungry but grinning. They introduce Themselves as Hercules Mulligan and Lafayette. They don't know about Hamilton's country or him at all, but they can tell he's upset.   
When Alexander tries to explain, they stop him, and tell him Makuna Hatata, or no worries. They tell him to forget his past and introduce to him a life of no worries.   
Eating bugs, singing songs and lazing around in the jungle was the lifestyle of Hercules and Mulligan and Alexander quickly adapted, forgetting all he had left behind.   
He also noticed that his two new friends were rather close, often engaging in romantic behavior, whether in play or earnest he couldn't tell. Alexander didn't mind.   
Days turned to weeks, weeks turned into months and months into years. Mulligan and Lafayette grew into middle age. Alexander became a stunning young man.   
One day as they bathed in a waterfall Pool, a rouge stranger attacked Lafayette and Mulligan and pulled out a gun on them. Alexander returned from the falls to see his friend slide in danger. He tackles the stranger and they tuffle as they roll down a hill. At the base, Alexander catches his breath to find the gun is in his possession. And he realized he knows the rouge stranger.   
Eliza gasps, and tears well in her eyes. Alexander laughs and wraps her in a hug. They talk about the past. Eliza tells him how Jefferson has taken over. Rebels terrorize the kingdom and Martha has passed of grief and Angelica is being forced to marry to Jefferson. Peggy hasn't been seen in a long time. Everything is in chaos. Jefferson has kicked her out of the castle, so she lives with Maria, the girl who invited them to a tea party so long ago. Maria is married to abuse rebel but they work together to survive. Eliza speaks out against Jefferson with Angelica. They fought and fought him until Madison came and on behalf of Jefferson, threatened to kill Eliza. She ran away at that point, vowing to return for Angelica and Maria. Still there isn't enough food and the kingdom is in ruins.   
She begs him to come back and save his home. Alexander remembers everything and pushed away from Eliza in horror.   
He explains that everything is lost because he killed John and Washington. Eliza knows that can't be true because he love John and his father. Alexander continues to fight her on the subject.   
But finally Eliza insists that even if Alexander killed the king, he was better than Jefferson. He was needed to save the kingdom. If he would just come with her and she could show him, that would be enough.   
Above at the top of the hill, Mulligan and Lafayette remorse because they know that Alexander will go with Eliza and they will miss him. They know that Alexander and Eliza are in love. Mulligan cries and Lafayette kisses him, telling him it will be ok.   
Eliza and Alexander spend the next cuddled up in a hammock together, whispering about things and crying together. They make up for lost time. They fall in love all over again.   
But when Eliza falls asleep, Alexander goes to the edge of where he knows the light is. SHe looks out across what used to be his home. He questions if he is truly still meant to be king. Then a vision appears in the sky.  
In it Alexander sees the people he's lost. He sees Washington smiling his proud smile. He sees his mother, who looks more beautiful than ever in the twinkling stars. And then he sees John, whose face is just as bright and lovely as the day he died. The picture is of a man his age, but Alexander knows it's his best friend. His freckles, which are now composed of stars, are unforgettable.   
They tell him they love him, that they are proud, that he is still king. And he believes it. They would know. He will be king.   
As the vision faded out he sees another face. Peggy.   
For a moment, he is overwhelmed with grief at thinking that even small and daring Peggy has been taken by death, but then sees that it is no vision at all. The woman with curly hair tided back and a small spyglass tucked in her belt runs up to Alexander with a big smile.   
She recounts her adventures on spying in Jefferson's ruin of a kingdom. She mentions that Burr has a wife now and daughter. But he continues to help Jefferson. Madison is in love with Jefferson, but Jefferson loves Angelica. She even knows that Jefferson was the one responsible for organizing the stamped and pushed him off the cliff with John. It wasn't Hamilton's fault at all!   
He wakes Eliza, Lafayette and Hercules, and Peggy helps make a plan to sneak them into the kingdom.   
When they cross the border, they are stopped by Madison, who recognizes Lafayette and Mulligan as former generals to the King who were thought to be killed. They had really been chased by rebels into the jungle at the end of the war.   
Hercules fights Madison and he wins, beating Madison. Alexander does not want Madison dead though, so they keep him locked in Peggy's hideout. Hercules goes undercover as A James Look Alike. This way, the rest of them sneak in undetected.   
Alexander confronts Jefferson on the roof of the Castle, the tallest point in the whole kingdom. They can see everything from here. From the beginning to the end. Eliza, Peggy, Mulligan and Lafayette stand behind Hamilton. Jefferson holds a pistol to Angelica's head and Burr warily stands to the side of him.   
Jefferson demands to know how he survived by himself all alone. Alexander joins hands with Mulligan and Lafayette, laughs, and tells his uncle not to worry about it. This only further angers the crooked king.   
Then he asked about Madison, and Hercules tells them they have him hostage. Enraged, Jefferson orders Burr to launch an attack on the city in search for his companion. Burr rushed off. Alexander asks Hercules and Lafayette to fight against him. They go to do so.   
Then Angelica, in tears tells Alexander how much she missed him and how he has been missed by everyone and asked why he left. Jefferson ignores her outburst, and instead take the opportunity to laugh.   
He grabs Angelica and turns her so she is facing him. Then he yells loudly, loud enough so all the rebels and citizens and Lafayette and Mulligan and Madison and Maria and everyone can hear.   
He tells everyone that Alexander killed the king and John. That his foolishness led to the death of a great Man and boy, and then he ran away to leave the consequences to everyone else.   
Alexander stutters. Nothing Jefferson had said was false. He had been messing around where shouldn't of been, did nothing as John and Washington were trampled, and fled without a though for anyone but himself. He left, leaving an abundance of problems in his wake.   
Jefferson was right, and he knew it.   
He let go of Angelica, who ran to her sisters. Then he picked up the pistol and pointed it at Hamilton.   
That's when a voice stopped the man. Peggy stepped in front of Hamilton, and smirked. She knew what was the truth. She had heard from Jefferson's own mouth. She had told Hamilton, and in that moment, she told everyone. They heard of his treachery and crooked ways. How he had plotted against his own brother. Where Alexander had made mistakes, Jefferson had planned to step in and ruin everything.   
That's when the bullet hit her chest. He struck her right between the ribs. Alexander gasped as he caught her and Eliza and Angelica sobbed as they knelt beside her.   
But she smiled even when racked with pain, telling them that she wasn't done yet. Alexander kissed her forehead as he stood, reassuring her for the last time. She had done enough. She gave him her gun, and closed her eyes.   
The sisters retreated into the castle, begging the littlest to save her strength and rest.   
Above, Alexander glared at his uncle with renewed hatred. Peggy's blood stained his blue coat. Her pistol gripped in his hand. Jefferson glared back.   
They both knew the truth was out. But Hamilton, embolden by Peggy's sacrifice, knew more.   
He began to tell the story of how he had seen Washington's spirit. How his father had always told him that he was born to be king, but so much more than that. Alexander had never understood. But now he does. He knows of loss, and hunger and sacrifice and friendship and suffering and longing and love. He knows much about love.   
He knows that it can exist in the most pure ways, as his parents poured love into him with every moment, knowing he was their. He knows that love can exist between companions, growing as adventures lengthen and discoveries are made, all while hidden away. He knows it can exist in letters and words, whether the silly writings of children or passionate professions of feelings in the gardens.It can exist in realization of oneself, bringing another into a whole new glorious light. It can exist between two men, living life to the fullest and happiest together, with nothing but each other. And especially between two little boys who grew up together and made trouble and played and where closer than anyone, despite how far away they were now. He knew love existed between Eliza and him.   
Jefferson looked a little pale, concerned. His hand shook and he took a step back. Alexander took the moment to step  
Closer.   
He told Jefferson that Alexander knew he even felt love. Crooked lust for power, longing for Angelica, missing his brother. It's still love. He knew that James Loved him very much, and Jefferson didn't know what pure love felt like, so he had never noticed. He couldn't ever know.  
Jefferson staggered, falling right near the edge of the roof. He looked at Alexander in disbelief, unready for the news that his friend loved him. He looked out over the kingdom with despair in his eyes. Alexander looked down at him with a similar despair.   
"You could never run this Kingdom. George knew. I was born to be king, but also to save this kingdom from you."   
"He knew, did he. But James. He could never know that I loved him back."  
"You could still tell him. You could take your rebels hangs and retreat. I would let you."  
"There's no point. Madison is terminally ill. He has a day or two. He won't last long enough."   
"You...could still tell him. I never told John, and I regret it. Don't do the same thing."   
"I'll never be anything like you Hamilton. And you thought you knew everything."   
Alexander watched in horror as Jefferson took another step back. A step he didn't have room to take. His purple coat and puffy hair enveloped him as he fell, making him look almost graceful.   
Alexander wondered briefly if John and his father looked this way when they fell. No, they probably didn't. They would have been scared, and clinging to each other. And that He didn't want to think about.   
He lost sight of Jefferson once he hit the ground. Tears ran down his cheeks. He didn't know why. He wouldn't miss the man, who had haunted his dreams and ruined his family. But now he was gone. And loss is always hard.   
He returned to the room where Eliza and Angelica wept for their sister. Mulligan and Lafayette joined them. Reporting that Madison had been found missing. He didn't care. He mourned with his friends.  
Aaron Burr saw the fallout of Jefferson and Hamilton. He considered. He joined Alexander in the castle.   
Alexander asked him about Madison. Aaron didn't know anything about the man's escape. Alexander asked about Maria. Aaron hadn't seen the girl in a while.   
Alexander then asked about his plans for the future, his family. Burr stopped, and looked at Alexander with interest. This was a man who would do anything to fix things. But Burr had helped Jefferson ruin them. He could help Alexander too.   
They shook hands. Mulligan and Lafayette accompany Burr to a tavern. They get a drink.   
Alexander takes Eliza by the hand and kneels before her. Asks for her hand in marriage. He promises himself to her, despite having very little. A ruined kingdom, but also a life of adventure, a help for all this pain, a couple of good friends, and a top notch brain. Eliza kissed him as an answer.   
They clean up the kingdom together. Restore the good, send out the rebels, and Eliza and Alexander get married on the banks of the creeks where they all played long ago.   
And they all lived happily ever after. The End.


End file.
